interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Radio
English Etymology From . Pronunciation * , * , *: Noun # The technology that allows for the transmission of sound or other signals by modulation of electromagnetic waves. # A device that can capture (receive) the signal sent over radio waves and render the modulated signal as sound. # A device that can transmit radio signal. Synonyms * tuner, wireless, receiver Related terms * radiate * radiation * radiator * radio station * radio transceiver * radius * ray Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: radio , skingomz * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: , * Irish: raidió * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latvian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: radio , skingomzer * Burmese: ရေဒီယုိ (rè.dì.yò) * Catalan: ràdio * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: רדיו (rádyo) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latvian: , radiouztvērējs * Macedonian: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: radyo * Catalan: * Croatian: , * Czech: * Finnish: , * Greek: * Macedonian: , * Polish: , , * * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * : ràdio * : רדיו (rádyo) * : radio * : radio * : radiophonium * : rádio * : radyo Verb # To send a message by radio #: I think the boat is sinking, we'd better radio for help. #: Usage note: Used for small radio transmitters carried by people, ships, etc, not for regular radio broadcasting to large audiences. Anagrams * * aroid Category:Radio ---- Bosnian Noun # radio, tuner ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology radius. Noun '''radio' # radio. Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Croatian Noun # radio, tuner Declension ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # radio, tuner Derived terms * radiogolf Category:nl:Radio ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * Noun # radio Derived terms * ---- Finnish Noun # radio Declension ---- French Pronunciation * Noun # radio, tuner Derived terms * à la radio * radiophonique Anagrams * * dorai * rôdai ---- Galician Noun # a radio # radium # radius (of a circular object) # radius (bone in the forearm) Category:gl:Chemical elements Category:gl:Geometry ---- Indonesian Noun # radio ---- Interlingua Noun # radio ---- Italian Pronunciation * , , Noun # radius # radium # Variant of raggio. Synonyms * (radius) radiale, osso radiale Related terms * radiale Noun radio # radio Verb radio # Anagrams * * adiro, adirò * adori * Adrio * arido * Dario * dorai * rioda * rodai Category:Italian nouns Category:Italian nouns with irregular gender Category:Italian verb forms ---- Latin Etymology From . Pronunciation * Verb # I cause to radiate, irradiate. # I radiate, emit beams. Inflection Derived terms * * * * * * * * Related terms * * * Descendants * English: * French: , * Italian: * Spanish: , ---- Polish Etymology From Pronunciation * Noun # radio (a device that can receive the signal sent over radio waves) # radio station Declension Synonyms * (#1) radioodbiornik, odbiornik radiowy * (#2) rozgłośnia, radiostacja, stacja radiowa Derived terms * radioabonent * radioaktywność * radioamator * radioaparat * radioastronomia * radioautografia * radiobiologia * radiobusola * radiochemia * radiochronologia * radiodewiacja * radiodroma * radioecho * radioekologia * radioelektronika * radioelektryka * radiofonia * radiofonizacja * radiofotografia * radiogram * radiografia * radiointerferometr * radioizotop * radiokompas * radiokomunikacja * radiola * radiolatarnia * radiolinia * radioliza * radiolog * radiologia * radiolokacja * radioluminescencja * radiomechanik * radiometeorologia * radiometr * radiometria * radiomigracyjny * radiomonter * radionawigacja * radionuklid * radioodbiornik * radiooficer * radiooperator * radiopajęczarz * radiopeleng * radioskop * radioskopia * radiosłuchacz * radiosonda * radiospektograf * radiospektroskopia * radiostacja * radiotechnik * radiotechnika * radiotelefon * radiotelefonia * radiotelegraf * radiotelegram * radiotelekomunikacja * radiotelemechanika * radiotelemetria * radioteleskop * radioterapia * radiowiec * radiowy ---- Serbian Noun # radio, tuner ---- Spanish Etymology 1 Noun # radio Etymology 2 Noun # radius # radium Etymology 3 Verb # Category:Spanish nouns with irregular gender Category:es:Chemical elements Category:es:Metals ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # radio; communication using radio waves # radio; receiver; device for receiving broadcast radio signals br:radio cs:radio da:radio de:radio et:radio el:radio es:radio fr:radio fy:radio gl:radio ko:radio hy:radio io:radio id:radio it:radio kn:radio kk:radio sw:radio lo:radio lt:radio li:radio hu:radio ml:radio nah:radio nl:radio ja:radio pl:radio pt:radio ro:radio ru:radio simple:radio sl:radio fi:radio sv:radio ta:radio th:radio tr:radio vi:radio zh:radio